


Playdate

by Flippedeclipse



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Felching, Handcuffs, Kink Meme, Lemon, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Snowballing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippedeclipse/pseuds/Flippedeclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus and Shepard 'relieve some tension' after a mission. Nothing more than some PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I feel like I should explain this :P
> 
> I'm not a fan of writing porn for the sake of porn, but I had been reading the book 'Fifty Shades of Grey' last night and needless to say, it was awful. The characters were shallow, the writing was childish, the sex was boring, and the author apparently did absolutely no research on what a BDSM relationship is really like. I got about halfway through before I threw the book aside and went a-hunting on the kinkmeme for the kinkiest, smuttiest prompts I could find and combined them into one huge lemon to heal my soul after that traumatizing experience.
> 
> This probably removes my right to ever take myself seriously again, doesn't it? Oh well, it must be done in the name of Shakarian! :D

                Shepard felt her back being slammed into the elevator wall behind her, and her head reeled for a moment as Garrus pinned her against the wall, their armour clanging together as he pushed his body against hers. She arched against him and exposed her neck, letting him nip down hard on the side.

 

                "Garrus..." she moaned, her world spinning for a moment as his hands wrapped around the back of her thighs and pulled them up and over his hips. She latched her ankles together behind his back, squeezing his waist as tightly as he could.

 

                "Shut up," he growled, sending a shiver down her spine. Excellent, he wanted to play today. He shifted her up against the wall, and for a moment she marvelled at his sheer strength; she and her armour weren't particularly light, and he was carrying her as if she weighed nothing. "You do whatever the fuck I say, understood?"

 

                She gave a quiet groan in reply as he licked over the marks left on her neck, then trailed his tongue roughly up the curve of her neck and chin and dipping into her mouth. She opened willingly and he pushed his way in forcefully, which drew a shallow whimper from her. A little part of her was utterly surprised at his ferocity, but most of her was just so fucking turned on. He obviously wanted to play hard, and she was completely ready to give herself over to his every whim. She felt liquid heat pool between her legs, and her body suddenly ached to be removed of all this irritating armour.

 

                But just because he was calling the shots tonight didn't mean she wouldn't exact her own form of torture on him while she still could. Her gloved hands found purchase on the back of his neck, pulling him closer and rubbing the back of his head where she knew his sensitive spots were. He groaned and nipped her particularly hard on her neck, and she pushed her luck a little further by digging her fingers into the soft flesh. He responded by pushing her harder back into the wall, the sheer force of his body pushing against hers creating delicious friction, even through the armour.

 

                "Fuck," he rasped, his voice roughened with lust as he nipped her ear lightly.

 

                "Me," she replied with a small smirk, which made him pull back and stare at her for a moment, then catch her lip between his teeth and bite it gently.

 

                The elevator dinged as they finally reached the top floor, and he tightened his grip on her legs to hold her up as he walked them out quickly, stopping only to open the door of the loft. She took advantage of his distractedness by capturing one of his mandibles between her lips and sucking down hard, drawing a ragged breath from his lungs. He moved ridiculously fast as he carried her down the stairs and to the foot of the bed, where he promptly dropped her into an unceremonious heap.

 

                He let her get her bearings as she scrambled to face him, looking up at him and recognizing the clear lust in his eyes. "Strip," he ordered, and just that one word was enough to send a bolt of pleasure shooting down to her core. God, he had no idea how fucking sexy his voice was, did he?

 

                She didn't linger on the thought for too long as his eyes bored into her, and started finding the latches on her armour quickly to pull it all apart and throw it aside. She stripped out of her undersuit as quickly as she could, and saw his eyes darken when he realized that she had been going commando through the entire mission before.

 

                He didn't seem to dwell on it though as he reached forward and grabbed her ankles, spreading her legs and pulling her towards him forcibly until her calves were hanging off the edge of the bed. He let go and looked down on her, his breath coming out in shallow pants. "Fuck yourself."

 

                Delicious heat spread through her body at his words. She leaned back on one hand and brought the other to her mouth, slipping two of her fingers inside to wet them, but he shot forward instantly and pulled them out of her mouth. His eyes burned with feigned anger and honest desire as she stared at him, and he didn't back down either from her gaze. His mouth was only an inch from hers, and she saw his mandibles flick by just a tiny bit when he spoke. "What did I tell you?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

 

                "To fuck myself," she whispered, her lips parting slightly. He twisted her hand down until her fingers were hovering just over her slick cunt, and he pushed both in to the first knuckle.

 

                "Then that's what you're going to do."

 

                He took a few steps back to watch as she pushed her fingers in to the hilt, then brought them back out slowly, glistening with her fluids. She paused there for a moment to tease him, and sure enough, his eyes grew heated as he took in the sight before him. She thrust them back in and quickly set a fast pace, watching as his mandibles twitched; he wanted her and she knew it, but he wasn't done with her, not even remotely. A smirk came over his face, just before he turned away and walked to the desk nearby. She didn't need to see him to know what he was doing, and some very particular muscles clenched viciously around her fingers at the thought of it.

 

                She heard a drawer open and close, followed by the clink of metal against metal. When he came back into her field of vision she managed to catch a glimpse of the handcuffs and one of the larger vibrators she owned in his hands, and her breath hitched. He threw both items on the bed beside her and stopped at the edge of the bed, looming over her. His fingers wrapped around the wrist of the hand inside her and led it up to her mouth, pushing her fingers against her lips insistently.

 

                "Suck." She complied and wrapped her lips around both fingers, licking every drop of her own fluids off of them and sucking for good measure, her cheeks hollowing slightly as she did so. He watched her every move like a hawk, and she couldn't help but feel a little smug as she made a show of it.

 

                She was caught off-guard when he moved forward suddenly, grabbing both of her wrists and crawling on top of her, and pulling her hands over head while somehow managing not to hurt her. He pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her chest, pinning both wrists against the sheets with one hand while the other reached for the handcuffs laying beside her. She watched, fascinated and aroused as all hell, as he opened them up and latched them around her wrists, tightening them until she could feel the metal biting into her skin. Her body flushed with heat and she writhed under him, but he pinned her in place with his body.

 

                "Don't move." _Fuck_ , he was going to get her off just by ordering her around, if he kept this up.

 

                 He rose off of her and spread her thighs, one gloved hand running over the sensitive skin near her folds while the other picked up the dark purple vibrator off the bed. Her breath quickened as she realized just how big it was; nothing she couldn't handle of course, but it wasn't one they used often and the sheer size of it surprised her every time. He pressed it against her mouth and she opened willingly, lubricating the toy with her own saliva thoroughly. A pleased expression spread across his face when he pulled it out from between her lips and brushed the head against her clit, as her legs quivered in anticipation. He pushed it against her opening and twisted it in slowly, letting her accommodate to the girth as he buried it up to the hilt, his eyes riveted as he watched the toy disappear inside her. His fingers danced on his omnitool for a moment, and suddenly she felt the vibrator come to life between her legs. Fuck, the bastard had set it to the lowest setting.

 

                Shepard resisted the urge to squirm as he closed her legs to keep the toy in place, then crawled back on top of her. His hands raked down over her breasts and across her hips, where they stopped and gripped hard, then turned her over onto her stomach in one swift motion. His fingers tapped on his omnitool again and the vibrations intensified just a little, drawing a cry from her lips.

 

                "Garrus -" She was cut off as he spanked her ass, and her breath hitched. He moved over to her left side and she turned her heads towards him, just able to see him in her peripheral vision. His hands smoothed over the curve of her cheeks slowly, massaging it gently.

 

                "You know Shepard..." he drawled, pulling the glove off of one hand with his teeth, then placed it beside him. _Damn_ , that was hot. "You really shouldn't make a habit of talking dirty during missions." His fingers hooked around the chain between the cuffs and pulled her hands back over her head, straining the muscles in her arms delightfully.

 

                She thrummed with excitement at what she knew was coming next. "I didn't do anything," she said innocently, and his eyes flew to hers, mirroring the lust she felt within herself.

 

                She felt his hand come off her ass to pull the other glove off, and then tap on his omnitool again. The vibrator buzzed harder, and she had to squeeze her legs together to control herself.

 

                "Don't talk unless I tell you to," he commanded, "and you can't come until I tell you to." She couldn't help it, she whimpered. He forced a finger into her mouth and she latched instantly around it, sucking hard. "And _don't_ -" his words were punctuated with a sharp spank on her ass, "- make a habit of telling lies, either." He pulled his finger out of her mouth and trailed it down her arm, leaving a cool trail of moisture behind. "You've got a fucking dirty mouth on you, always making those little moans over the comm -" _smack_ , "- to turn me on. You always know what you're doing, because you shoot me those little glances between your shots -" _smack,_ "- and you look so fucking hot when you do it. And when you make those dirty comments -" _smack_ , "- you make me want to strip you down and _fuck_ you -" _smack,_ "-right there. And when you give me that fucking _sexy_ little laugh..." he rubbed the reddening skin briefly, before bringing his hand down hard, making her suck in air desperately. "I think it's about time I punished you for all that teasing." Her breath caught in her throat for a moment and she felt moisture slick her thighs. She knew there was a reason she loved this man. "What do you think?" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath running along her skin.

 

                "Yes," she breathed, her eyelids fluttering wildly.

 

                "Yes, what?" he growled, pulling her hands back another millimetre.

 

                "Yes sir." He spanked her again, hard.

 

                "Good girl..." he purred, giving her ass a good squeeze before slapping it again. "Maybe I'll reward you for being so -" another slap, "-well behaved."

 

                Her voice wavered when she spoke again. "What's my reward?"

 

                He licked the shell of her ear before murmuring into it, his voice sending vibrations through something deep inside her. "A good, hard fuck, so hard you won't be able to walk in the morning, that'll have you screaming my name over and over again..." his hand came down again against her flesh, making her back arch unconsciously. "I'm going to make you beg Shepard, make you plead for release, ache for it with every fibre of your being." Another hard slap echoed through the loft.

 

                "Oh god, Garrus," she moaned, her voice muffled by the sheets. He spanked her again and pulled back the handcuffs.

 

                "What?" he growled into her ear.

 

                "Fuck me," she panted, "please."

 

                Another spank. "And why should I?"

 

                " _Please_ ," she nearly begged, moving her legs just a little to alleviate the uncomfortable wetness that had pooled there from the vibrator buzzing within her. "I need you."

 

                "No." He spanked her one last time, before relinquishing his grip on the handcuffs and letting her hands fall back to the bed. "Don't move."

 

                She felt the bed bounce as he got off, and she waited for him patiently to come back, rubbing her legs together in a futile attempt to get herself off as the vibrator sent constant pulsing within her. She heard the staccato clang of metal hitting the floor repeatedly as he undressed, and then the opening and closing of the drawer again. She heard his footsteps approaching her from behind again, and then suddenly his hand gripped her hair and jerked her head back painfully. She let out a grunt, but he ignored her as he kneeled on the bed and shifted into her vision. He was pushing a condom onto his cock, and although she'd seen his cock dozens, no, hundreds of times before, she couldn't help but marvel at the patterned ridges and the smooth, curved tip like she had the first time she'd seen it.

 

                She didn't get too much time to admire though, as his grip on her head tightened and brought her mouth to his cock, pressing the tip insistently against it. She opened willingly, and he pushed her head down until she reached the hilt. She looked up at him during the brief seconds she kept him down her throat, his gaze just as intense as her own, then sucked in air as he pulled her off. He pressed back in again almost immediately, as he held her head in place and began fucking her mouth, their eyes not moving from the other the entire time. She felt his cock hit the back of her throat repeatedly, making her gag but sending waves of pleasure to the building knot in her core. If only he'd let her rub herself off, she'd be able to reach her orgasm; already the walls of her pussy contracted around the toy violently, seeking release.

 

                Eventually he pulled out of her mouth, but didn't let go of her hair, as he pressed two of his fingers against her mouth. "Suck," he whispered hoarsely, and she obeyed, coating them with her saliva thoroughly before he pulled them back out and let go of her hair. She sagged back onto the mattress, just as he moved away to stand at the foot of the bed behind her. He pulled the still vibrating toy out of her gently from between her tightly-braced legs, then turned it off manually and threw it on the sofa. He pulled her pelvis up into the air with one hand, making her reflexively lean on her forearms for balance. She could feel him spreading her ass, and her lips parted as she realized what he was doing. This wasn't usually his style, but she didn't really have a say in the matter, did she?

 

                He pressed a saliva-coated finger against the star of her asshole, pushing it in gently to one of his knuckles, and then the next, moving around just a little as he pressed on further until he was in up to the hilt. He let her body accommodate the intrusion for a moment, then pressed the second finger in. He went just as slow until he was completely in, then scissored his fingers inside her lightly to open her up. He pulled his fingers out and then she felt the head of his cock press against her, pushing in slowly as she stretched to let him in. He managed to push in all the way, then moved out slowly. She sucked in a breath as the feelings of being filled by him threatened to overwhelm her, her mind going into overdrive as he pushed back in and set a slow pace. Moans left her throat and she buried her face in the sheets to muffle them as Garrus fucked her ass, picking up his pace just a little more with each thrust.

 

                "Fuck, Garrus..." she moaned, and she was rewarded with a hard slap on her ass that made her muscles tighten instantly around him.

 

He groaned at that, as whatever reprimand he was going to say fell away from his mind. "You're so fucking tight," he grunted, his pace steadily increasing as his hands kept her locked in place and unable to move her hips, even in the slightest. One hand snaked out to grab hold of her hair and wrench her head back, just as he leaned over her body to hover his mouth over her ear. She felt his mandibles flutter against her skin, and she knew he was just as fucking turned on as she was right now, which was an awful lot. His teeth ran over her shoulder, followed by his tongue along the outside of her ear. "Who do you belong to?" he growled low in her ear.

 

                "You," she breathed, her voice almost completely inaudible between her moans.

 

                He tugged her hair again. "Who?"

 

                "I belong to you, Garrus."

 

                He abruptly let go of her hair and dug his fingers into the flesh of her ass as he full out _pounded_ her, drawing a muffled scream from his throat as he thrust at a rapid pace. She moaned his name over and over again, her voice coming out haltingly and frantic. She struggled against the handcuffs to rub her clit, but they were unrelenting, and she simply had to make do as he fucked her deeper with every thrust. The muscles in her lower body clenched tightly and he groaned loudly; she knew he was getting close to finishing, and she tightened them again in an effort to get him off, but he pulled out with a slick _pop_ right afterwards.

 

                "Not yet," he whispered hoarsely, taking off the condom and sanitizing his hands with the bottle on the desk. She was frozen in place, her muscles unable to move after the hard fucking he'd just given her. Her knees felt wobbly and she was afraid they'd give out on her, but he was back before that could happen. He pushed her hips down to the bed again and turned her over, tugging the chain of the handcuffs up so her arms were pushed up as far as they would go. "Tell me what you want," he said as he trailed his mouthplates over the hollow of her neck.

 

                She couldn't form any coherent thought. "I -" her breath caught as he placed his mouth around her windpipe, not biting down but sending thrums of arousal and anxiety through her. This was what she loved most about their games; the fact that he sent a kind of irrational fear through her that she never felt on a battlefield that turned her on beyond belief. She knew she was safe in his hands, but that didn't stop her fight or flight instinct when he did things so intimate that they could kill her if he wished. Was she crazy because of that? Probably. Did she give a fuck? Not a single one.

 

                "Tell me," he rumbled, his teeth scraping along her skin just a bit, making her shake.

 

                "I want you to fuck me hard," she whispered, her breathing growing shallow. "I want to feel you inside me, claim me for your own."

 

                "And?" She could hear his own voice waver, as he pulled away from her neck to look her in the eyes, never wavering from her own.

 

                He wanted to be indulged. Well, she thought, she could do that. "I want you to come inside me, fill me with your seed until it spills out of me, fuck me so hard that my pussy feels raw for hours afterward -" he inhaled sharply, "- I want you to make me beg, drive me insane with your cock, send me -"

 

                "You want me to make you beg?" he repeated in a low tone, pure need burning in his eyes.

 

                "Yes,  please Garrus, _please_..."

 

                He pulled away suddenly and grabbed her legs behind the knees, pulling them apart roughly and nestling himself between them. She rested her legs on his hips as grabbed the back of her neck hard, the other hand lining himself up with her entrance. She trembled from the intensity  in his eyes, holding her breath as she waited for him to enter. He didn't move though, just stayed absolutely still as his mandibles widened into a teasing smirk. He was going to draw this out, she realized, he was really going to make her beg and scream for this.

 

                She bucked up to try and force his cock in but it was futile, and he instantly moved the hand behind her neck to her hips, pinning them down forcefully. She groaned and struggled, but his grip was unrelenting as he inched forward just a tiny bit to rub along her folds. She nearly cried out from his slow torture.

 

                "I thought you wanted me to make you beg," he whispered into her ear, a trace of amusement in his voice.

 

                " _Fuck_ , I didn't mean it like this, just -"

 

                "Ah, ah, I told you not to lie anymore with that dirty mouth, remember?"

 

                " _Garrus_ ," she moaned, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt him gently prod her entrance.

 

                "I'm going to make you scream for me, Shepard," he promised, his voice husky. "I'm going to make you want me so badly it hurts."

 

                She tried to squirm but he was holding her down too hard. "Just - please, come on,"

 

                He hummed, the sound sending tremors of arousal down her spine, as if she could be turned on more. "I call the shots here, so you'll do what I want." His tongue flicked across her lips, picking up just the slightest taste of the condom when he had fucked her mouth earlier. He pushed just the tip inside her and she let out a wanton moan, arching her head back. His prolonged teasing was making everything hypersensitive, making her that much more aware of his every touch.

 

                She whispered his name again, almost pleading, and he rewarded her with only a small push, giving her maybe another two centimetres at most. She wanted to scream. "J-just..." Damn him for reducing her to a whimpering mess.

 

                "Do you have any idea how sexy you are, Shepard?" he murmured, burying his face in her hair. "The way you smell, the way you walk, the way you smile... you have no idea how many times in a day I think about ripping off that uniform you wear around the ship and taking you right there against the wall, fuck you senseless before your next meeting so you can't think straight for hours." He pushed in just a little more, and she cried out. He was only halfway in too. "Every time you walk into the main battery I want to fuck you against the guns, force you to your knees and suck me off until I cum down your throat. You have no idea what you do to me Shepard, how crazy you drive me."

 

                It was hard to speak, but she managed to open her mouth and breathe out, "are you ever going to make good on all these promises, Vakarian?" He paused, looking into her eyes, then slid in another inch.

 

                "Oh, I will Shepard," he assured her, "and I'll make sure you enjoy every second of it." She swallowed heavily. Her walls were clenching erratically around him; she was so fucking close to the edge, if only he'd just speed up a little. He must have noticed her anticipation, as he pushed in slowly. How the fuck was he even able to keep himself steady for that long? "Don't come until I tell you to," he warned, his teeth biting down gently on her collarbone.

 

                "Please, I can't, just -"

 

                "Don't come, Shepard," he warned more insistently this time, his eyes boring into hers. Every muscle in her body tightened as she tried to keep it in, and he didn't move a single muscle as he studied her intently. She squeezed her eyes shut in a conscious effort to keep it in, and a few shuddering breaths later she managed to control herself. He grinned, then pushed in all the way, making her world explode a little at the sudden feeling. He leaned down to her ear and pressed his mouth against it. "Don't come," he repeated one last time, before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into her.

 

                She groaned loudly, hints of a shriek laced in her voice as he began pounding into her at a rapid pace, one that she wouldn't have been able to keep up with even if she tried. Every muscle in her body tensed, eager for blissful release, but she had to make a fully conscious effort to keep herself from falling over the edge. She tightened impossibly around him and arched into his body, writhing as his cock slammed into her repeatedly and relentlessly. She was going to burst at the seams from it all, her heartbeat racing at a pace that couldn't, shouldn't be possible. White lights flooded her vision as her breathing grew more and more frantic, and she could hear him panting above her, on the edge just as she was.

 

                "Shepard - fuck," he groaned, alerting her to the fact that he was getting close. She snapped open her eyes and watched him become undone above her, falling to pieces as his imminent orgasm threatened to pull him apart. His eyes flew open to watch her too, wide and shaky. He was mid-stroke when he froze and let out a long groan, and she felt warm liquid fill her near the entrance of her pussy. She couldn't hold it much longer, couldn't keep herself together, but she managed to find just a little bit more strength as he pulled out of her and replaced his cock with his mouth, watching her body heave with the effort of keeping her orgasm at bay. His mouthplates brushed against her clit, and that was almost the last straw.

 

                "Come for me," he ordered, and she finally, _finally_ let go, arching her back and letting her orgasm flood her as a scream left her lips. Her vision went completely blank, every inch of her skin tingling violently as one of the longest orgasms of her life exploded behind her eyes. It was as if she had been electrocuted, every nerve in her body rigid and throbbing, and her mind was completely empty save for the hot ecstasy coursing through her veins.

 

                She was faintly aware of his mouth against her entrance, sucking hard and occasionally lapping against her folds or thighs, as he drew every single drop of their mingled juices into his mouth. Fuck, she wasn't even finished with this orgasm and she was already getting turned on again. She felt his tongue push into her vagina in an effort to capture all of it in his mouth. She propped herself up onto her elbows to watch him, his own eyes coming up to meet hers, still hot with desire. God, this was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

 

                She watched as he sucked particularly hard on her opening one last time, then climbed up to press his mouth against hers. She parted her lips and let him push their mixed cum into her mouth, and their tongues played in the liquid. The slightly tart tang danced on her tongue as he licked off a dribble from the corner of her lip, and when he came back to kiss her she pried his mouthplates open with her tongue and pushed the mixture back into his own mouth. They continued playing for a little while longer, snowballing their cum between their mouths, until he pushed it into her mouth and pulled away.

 

                "Swallow," he said, and who was she to deny him? He watched as her throat bobbed, then grinned when she opened her mouth to show that she'd done as he asked. Neither of the moved for a long while, simply staring at each other bringing their heartbeats back to normal.

 

                The same thought ran through both of their heads eventually: playtime was over. He leaned forward and undid the handcuffs, finally letting her stretch her arms and rub the marks left on her wrists. He looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

 

                "What for?" she said, ridiculously happy and thoroughly satisfied. "That was amazing." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, brushing her tongue against his to let him taste the lingering fluid on her own. They pulled away after a moment, and her face spread into a dreamy smile.

 

                "Oh?" he laughed, "we'll have to do it again some time."

 

                "Mmm, it's my turn next time, actually." He laughed again, then pressed his forehead against hers, rubbing her nose against his plates. "Shower?"

 

                He shook his head, and flared his mandibles in a grin. "You're insatiable, woman."

 

                She shrugged. "You love it."

 

                He smiled and licked her cheek affectionately. "Yes, I do."


End file.
